Fuedal Era
by Kava
Summary: rated Pg just to be safe. Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Sango escape from a mansion. They hide in a well only to find it's a passageway to the Fuedal Era. R & R


Kagome had always been a rebel. Everyone knew it, too. She had three friends. Sango, Miroku, and Inu yasha. They were all the same way she was. Sango had been kidnapped about a month before. Kagome had always been disrespectful, until she was kidnapped.

"Ok, so, I'll see you later, right?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah, talk to you later." She said as she turned down the alley that led to her and her mom's apartment.

She heard a large rumble, and looked to a garage bin. A man jumped out at her grabbing her around the waist. She tried to scream, but her mouth was immediately covered, with dirty, greasy hands.

"Don't try to scream, ok? If you do, you'll be shot." The man said as he held a gun to her head.

She nodded and bit down on his hand causing him to howl in pain.

She started to run towards the end of the alley, but bumped into several other men.

"Oh, no, little one. You are with us. " A large man said as he circled one large arm around her waist lifting her up.

He stuffed a sock into her mouth, and then tied her mouth with duct tape.

Several tears slid down her face, as she was stricken with a glass light bulb.

He stuffed her inside a cardboard box, and taped it down, throwing it in the back of a van.

The car ride was long and sighed a sigh of relief when she saw silver hair when the box was opened, thinking it was Inu Yasha, playing a trick on her.

"Now, look what we have here." He said, telling kagome that it was not Inu Yasha.

He pulled the tape from her mouth, and thenthe sock was pulled from her mouth as well.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to stay here." He said as she let another tear fall from her brown eyes.

"Oh, now don't cry, I ain't gonna kill you." He said as he turned around and walked over to a desk by the door.

He picked up a few papers, and then tossed them into a trash can.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked looking aound the big room.

"Well, the mansion is filled with security guards, so I guess you can look around and entertain yourself." He said as she quickly got out of the chair and headed from the door.

She walked down to a room, and looked in. There was people in about every room. Mostly females.

_This guy is a freak, she thought._

"Hi, I'm Sango, you can room next to me if you want." Sango said smiling.

"Ahhhh! Sango, where have you been?" She screamed as she hugged her.

"I've been here. Did Sesshoumaru get you, too?" She asked.

"Is it the guy with the hair like Inu Yasha's?" She asked as a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Don't speak his name. You know who, is Sesshouaru's brother." Sango said quietly as she looked up to the camera.

Kagome nodded.

"What does he do with you guys here?" Kagome asked.

"He either rapes you or teases you with sexual attention." She said as Kagome saw a tear slide down her face. "He doesn't let you go, either. He's a demon. I saw a woman in her mid-fifties the other day."

"Sango, what did he do to you?" Kagome asked as another tear slid down Sango's face.

"He....he raped me, and is always teasing me." She said as Sesshoumaru appeared at the door.

Sango looked up and stood. She walked over to him, giving him a deep kiss. Kagome gasped.

He smirked and walked away.

Sango leaned her head against the wall.

"Sango? Apparently you have forgotten, Miroku loves you to death! And you go and kiss him!" She yelled pointing towards the door.

"Kagome, I don't have a choice. If you don't give him some kind of attention, he'll do something." Sango said as she looked out her window which was blocked with metal bars.

"Miroku tried to call Inu yasha once, and he called here. He asked for Inu yasha, and Sesshoumaru went nuts. He made us go to the cellar for the night." Sango said as she looked towards a bird which was nestling in a nest with it's partner.

The intercom cackled and Kagome and Sango listened carefully,

_Kagome Higurashi, please report to my bedroom at once. Thank you. _Sesshoumaru's voice was devilsh sounding as he said 'thank you'.

"Oh, no. I'll help you down there." Kagome said as Sango stood up.

They walked down to a bedroom on the second floor, Sango knocked on the door, and Sesshoumaru's voice sounded through the hard wood.

"Come in."

Sango opened the door and Kagome walked in.

Sesshoumaru threw a book on the floor at the oin front of her feet.

"Read it. Those are the guidelines for my mansion. Follow them." He said and motioned for her to leave.

She opened the book, and found a note.

Kagome,

Your friend, my brother, has asked about you. I told him if he was ever to see you again, then he would have to come live here. He was very upset, but decided to live here; for you. He will arrive here today. Please report to room 357. That will be your room from now on. If you need _anything,_ please just ask.

Sesshoumaru

She crumbled the note. Kagome went to the third floor and found a room, next to a girl who was twelve years old. She had introduced herself as Ava, and was a half dog demon, like Inu yasha. She smiled as the girl walked back into her room. _She's sweet, Kagome thought._

Kagome opened the door, and walked in.

It was a pretty fancy room. There were blood red sheets made of silk on the king size bed. The curtains were the same. There was a large desk in the corner. There was a large wardrobe by the window, and a table with white cushioned chairs around the table, and other various objects.

"Kagome?" Someone asked.

Kagome slowly turned around and started crying. It was Inu yasha.

She rushed into his arms, sobbing.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked holding onto her protectively. People passing by stared at them, and Inu Yasha kicked the door shut and set her down gently on the bed.

"I'm fine. Did you know about this?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"No, I knew he had a mansion, but I didn't know it was like this." He said as he thought about all the women he saw as he was walking up to her room.

"Can we do anything?" She asked.

"No, Sesshoumaru told me that if I was coming here, I had to stay. For good." He said wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"This sucks. I should have went to your house like I wanted to." Kagome said walking to the desk in the corner of the room sitting at it.

"Well, since we're here for good, maybe we could get Miroku to come visit Sango." He said as he pulled one of his bags up from the floor, pulling a box out of it. "Here."

"What's this?" She asked as she examined the box.

"Open it and you'll find out." He said and nudged her.

She opened it as Inu Yasha spoke,

"It's what I made for you as soon as your mom called and told me about you."

Inside the box was a photo of her and Inu Yasha...when they were dating. Kagome remembered the picture very clearly.

"Oh, I remember this. We were dating then." She said as she looked at the picture.

"Yeah. I miss those times." He said longingly.

She smiled and looked up at him. His lips crushed against hers. She gasped as he moved his hands around her back crushing her against him. She kissed him back before they heard a knock on the door.

"Uhh...one second." Kagome yelled as she shoved the box with the picture under the bed. She pulled Inu Yasha up by his shirt and shoved him in the bathroom.

She slammed the door shut and rushed to the door.

"Come in." She said as she flung the door open.

Sesshoumaru shoved through the door shoving Kagome onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, causing her to scream. He bit down on her neck causing another scream from her. He licked the blood away and trailed kisses down her neck. She shivered. She tried pushing him off of her; he pushed back down on her. He wrapped her legs in with his causing kagome to cry.

"It'll be over soon. This is what I do as a living. Get used to it. If your bad, the more I want to tame you." He whispered the last part in her ear quietly.

Inu Yasha sat against the door of the bathroom. He heard Kagome scream again and burst out of the door. He grabbed Sesshoumaru by the back of his shirt and shoved him out the door. Kagome was trying to cover her naked form as Inu Yasha came over pulling the sheet over her. He walked to the wardrobe and pulled a fire rat out and sitting it by Kagome sleeping form.

"I'll be back." He whispered and walked out of the door.


End file.
